


Content With You

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [64]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: An ice curse turns into something a little less chilling.





	Content With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 22 of the newyearcntdown challenge and the prompt 'ice'. Written for day 22 of the slythindor100 challenge. The photo used was of a [roaring fire place](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/alafaye/10566570/151554/151554_900.jpg). Also for day 22 at dracoharry100 and the Christmas challenge; prompt 'Yule log'.

Draco was still shivering in front of the fireplace, lips tinged blue. Harry had built up the fire the moment they had gotten home -- it had been banked since they'd lit it that morning for the Solstice -- and fetched their warmest blankets. He'd left Draco in front of the fireplace to make some coffee for them both. Harry had only been brushed by the curse, but even that brush had left him chilled to the bone. He could only imagine how Draco felt.

Harry sat down with their mugs and wrapped himself around Draco, hoping body heat would help. Draco's breath shuddered as he tried to shift to lean against Harry. "Who the bloody hell uses an ice curse on someone in the dead of winter?"

"Or at all?" Harry asked. "I'd feel the same if it had been August on the hottest day of the year."

Draco huffed. "At least I'd have been able to thaw out in the heat. T-this is awful. I feel like an ice cube all the way through."

Harry rubbed Draco's arms as best as he could through three blankets. "I wish I could do _something_ else for you."

Draco laughed. "The Healer said it would wear off in a few hours."

"I still don't understand why a warming charm would hurt," Harry growled under his breath.

Draco put a hand over Harry's on his arm. "We don't need to know. At least we're here at home and I will warm up in a few hours. And it's the Solstice so our Yule log was ready for us." He grinned cheekily. "And you always warm me."

"Git," Harry whispered. He leaned forward, arms tight around Draco's shoulders. He could almost feel the chill that remained. At least he could hold Draco and try to warm him up with his own body heat. He could do this.

Draco hummed and drank his coffee. "My lover behind me and a fire in front. I'll be fine, Harry."

Harry kissed the back of his neck and tightened his arms. "I'll make sure of it."

Draco laughed, but said nothing else, seemingly content to be right here. Harry couldn't help but agree.


End file.
